An Adventure That Has Been Left Alone
by justfabulousfandoms
Summary: What happened before The Hobbit? Before The Lord of the Rings? Find out about Luna's adventure with her best friend Legolas with unexpected feelings. O/C characters are added in. Legolas/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story blah,blah,blah,blah. So yeah hope you enjoy and please give me suggestions on how to improve my story! Also new ideas would be helpful. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit just the OC's.**

**Third Person POV**

It was a sunny day for Middle Earth. Luna Cosmo, daughter of Galadriel was just firing arrows at trees. She heard footsteps behind her and took out a dagger she kept hidden. The footsteps belonged to her best friend Legolas Greenleaf.

"You should really stop taking out that dagger." he told her as he walked up to her.

"Then, maybe you should stop walking up behind me and cathing me off guard," she retorted. Her heart dida little flip when she saw him. Luna tried to deny it but she knew she was developing feelings for her best friend. "we should head back" Luna said quietly.

"My father wanted to see you for some reason," Legolas said back.

"What reason may that be?"

" I don't know!" Little did they know they were heading on a path of danger.

**Really short I know. But I promise to make the next one longer! Please review as that would be helpful ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry i didn't update sooner :/ Mid-term exams are really time consuming... So this isn't going to be a long chapter but hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Luna opened the door that lead to Thranduil's throne room. Legolas walked in and looked around.<p>

"There you guys are," a voice called out. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"What is it you need? I really need to get going," Luna said.

"Well, Luna, you see there has been a disturbance in the Lonely Mountain." Thranduil sighed.

"Soo, there's a disturbance. Not a big deal." Luna thought outloud.

"I need you guys to see what this disturbance is. Please," he added in Luna's case.

"Ok, so we go and check this distubance out. What next?" Legolas asked.

"That you will have to figure out. Now off you go, I have work to do."

* * *

><p>Luna went back to her home kingdom, Lothlorien to pack for this quest.<p>

_'Why exactly I have to go is my question'_ Luna thought irritated. She packed loads of arrows, food, water, and lots of lady neccesities. She strapped on her gear, her dagger, throwing knives, and sword and headed off. As she was exiting her kingdom her mom called her back in.

"What do you want mother?" Luna sighed turning to Galadriel.

"I want to tell you no matter what i do or say I will always love you," her mother told her.

"Oh yeah? Why exactly are you telling me this now? Have you finally realized that you have never been a mother to me?" Luna glared at the queen.

"I needed you to figure out your own path without anyone helping you," Galadriel sighed.

"Well, guess what? I have no path. I'm completely lost because you refuse to help me. Oh and by the way, you sound like Gandalf," Luna said and stormed off in anger. She couldn't believe that her mother would ignore her needs and then suddenly just tell her that she loves her. Luna felt hot tears in her eyes as she remembers the day her mother wanted her to "figure out her own path."

_Flashback_

_"Mom!"_

_"What is it Luna? I'm busy here." Galadriel told her._

_"Can you teach me how to do the stuff you do?" Luna asked innocently._

_"Luna, this may be hard for you, but I'm not teaching you anything because i don't have time to. You keep on bothering me about this and it is becoming a nuisance. If you want to know how to do anything, then learn yourself. But remember this Luna: Never ever take orders from anyone. You have to learn on your own."_

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS LUNA! I AM NOT TEACHING YOU ANYTHING AND THAT IS FINAL. IF YOU CANT DO IT THEN LEAVE!" Galadriel said harshly._

_Flashback over_

Ever since that day, Luna felt like her mother abandoned her. She had no one to tell about her feeling to. And on top of that, girls were so overly jealous of her that she had to deal with insults everyday. Shaking herself out of her reverie **(Is that how you spell it?)** she set off to the area where she and Legolas are going to meet up.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo I'm done with Chapter 1. Sorry for the wrong chapter naming in the last one. It was supposed to be prologue XD. So please review thanks! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup! So I figured why not try to update whenevr i can so yea here is another "chapter" :P. I know that my chapters haven't been very long but i promise I'm working on that. God I wish I could use emojis. Anyways,enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Legolas was waiting for her near a waterfall when she arrived.<p>

"What took you so long? I was worried," Legolas complained.

"Please, I do not want to talk about it. I just got held up," Luna said back with emotion.

"Ok, so let's head off so we can get to The Lonely Mountain quickly," Legolas started walking.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" a voice called

"Tauriel? Why do you need to come?" Luna asked the girl.

"I...I just want to be able to do something," Tauriel looked down.

"Does my father know that you are here?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Yes," Tauriel replied exasperatedly.

"Let's go now," Luna said feeling a bit jealous at the exchange.

The trio started heading the general direction the Lonely Mountain was located. They all walked in silence with the sound of grass crunching underneath their feet. As the sun began to come down, Luna started a camp while Legolas and Tauriel hunted for food. While they were gone, Luna thought about what she had to do.

_Flashback_

_"Luna," Galadriel's voice came._

_"What do you want?" Luna replied without looking back._

_"There will be a time when you have a quest. It is vital that you remember what to do at that time. You know what to do." Galadriel spoke._

_Luna's ombre hair whipped as she turned around. She glared at the woman she called her mother._

_"Look, I get it. I know what to do. I didn't forget. How can anyone forget something like this? But a word of advice. Just stop talking to me. I don't care what you have to say and I don't think you care what i have to say. Just go and do your "busy" work and we will not have any problems." Luna snapped._

_"Danger-"_

_"No stop! You gave up the right to say my real name when you abandoned me. Stop acting like a mother when you aren't. I only treat you with respect because you are the queen of my kingdom, but my respect does not go far. Just stop,ok?" Luna glared as she felt tears prickle her eyes. Galadriel sighed as she turned around exiting the room._

_Flashback ends_

Luna came back to the real world as she heard laughter. She turned her head to see Tauriel and Legolas laughing. She felt a pang at her heart knowing that that would never be her in Tauriel's place. They came and sat down holding a deer. Luna sighed as she got up and took the deer out of Tauriel's hands.

"Ow, be careful it's really heavy," Tauriel warned her.

"It's fine it isn't that heavy. Do you want me to look at your hand just incase you broke it?" Luna said sarcastically. The deer really wasn't heavy, but they heard a noise that caused her to drop the deer. Luna looked around to observed her surroundings. She saw hills and also saw that they were in a open field.

"Why am I so stupid?" she muttered. She drew her bow and arrow as she saw a pack of orcs coming at them. She fired three arrows at once taking down a couple of orcs. As they came closer, Luna drew her dagger to get close in. The first orc took a swing at her, but she was long gone. She stapped that orc, and then fired an arrow at another. Then, she saw an orc that was geared up really good. She used her sword, and took a swing at it. The orc reflected and took a swing at her. This went on for a while, until Luna got bored.

"This is boring. Is this all you have in you?" Luna mocked.

"Well, Danger, for a she-elf you are pretty good." the orc

"Pretty good? I'll show you pretty good!" Luna brought her blade down in an arc, slicing the body in half.

"And don't call me Danger." she said glaring at the body. All the other orcs were long dead, and she saw Legolas and Tauriel looking at her with mouths wide open.

"Why did the orc call you Danger?" Legolas asked getting over his shock.

"Because...my real name is Danger," Luna said nervousely.

"Your real name is Danger? Why are you called Luna then?" Tauriel asked confused.

"Because I hate my name. My mother named me that because of how I looked when I was born. Don't you dare call me Danger though," Luna added with a poker face. The duo nodded their heads furiously, afraid she was going to gut them. They walked back to their camp and jumped into their beds.

"Don't call me that because my father also wanted me to be named that." she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>"You know what to do..."<em>

_"Danger, you are so beautiful" a cold voice came. "You're such a beauty yet you have such a good heart. You fooled many people."_

_Luna tried to call out but her voice wouldn't work._

_"I will be seeing you my beautiful daughter and when I do, you shall rule Middle Earth with me," the cold voice laughed._

_The scene suddenly changed to a different point of view. Her mother's. She saw a gorgeous baby girl with a tuft of ombre hair. She had the look of the elves with ever-changing eyes._

_"Her name will be Danger Stardust Cosmo," Galadriel spoke softly. Danger looked up with fierce eyes and then snuggled into her mother's dress. She fell into a deep sleep._

_The scene changed again. Luna looked around and saw a huge battle. She saw Isialdor cut of the evil Sargon's finger. He picked it up and fiddled with it. Sargon was destroyed. She was about to cheer when something was wrong. Everything froze and Sargon looked at her. He smiled evilly and told her_

_"You know what to do. And when the time comes don't forget it."_

* * *

><p>Luna woke up covered in sweat and was shivering. <em>'You know what to do...'<em> kept replaying in her head like a broken record player. She saw Legolas and Tauriel still sleeping, so she got up and headed to a river. Once she got there,she looked at her reeflection. Her ombre hair was in a messy french braid. Her eyes were lined with black liner (from last night). She was in her black battle gear and combat boots. Luna didn't get why people find her so attractive. She looked like the rest of the elves. Taking her bow and arrows, she used the cliff near the river as a target. She was so into practicing her archery, she didn't notice Legolas coming up behind her.

"Hey," he said. Luna jumped, taking her dagger out of her belt and holding it against his throat. She stared into his eyes for a second and the removed the dagger.

"Don't scare me like that. I will kill you next time," she complained.

"I will be looking forward to that," he said grinning. His smile was so infectious that she started to smile.

"Where is your girlfriend, Tauriel?" Luna asked.

"She is not my girlfriend! To answer your question,she is making breakfast."

"Right," Luna agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

They headed back to camp where a beautiful aroma of breakfast greeted them. Tauriel was already eating as she gestured to the two other plates. She ate in silence watching the two other elves talk quietly. Tauriel just smiled at something Legolas said and then got up to wash up. She planted a kiss on his cheek (which he blushed tomato red at) and left for the river.

"You're blushing" Luna commented hiding her jealousy.

"Yeah, I just got kissed by a girl," Legolas said incredulously.

"Whatever,"

Soon, the camp was packed up, and the group headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>So how bad was that? Please review as that would be helpful. Thx :*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So yea getting some updates in xD. Anyways i made an instagram for my fanfiction so please check that out. Its justfabulousfandoms. On the page I'll post when I'm writing and When I'll update and more. So withou further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the Lonely Mountain, the darker the sky got. Soon, the neared a village near the Lonely Mountain. The ruler came out to greet them<p>

"Hello, Hello! I got some rooms for you to stay in while you take rest." he said.

"Why thank you. We will be staying for quite a while as we need to plan for the rest of our journey," Luna replied.

"Very well then! The house in the blue is where you will be staying in. Enjoy!" the man said excitedly.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let us head to the house," Tauriel grinned. Simutaeneously, the trio started walking. When they reached the blue house, they saw the size of it. Oh, the house was huge. Luna warily opened the door and entered. The house looked very homely. There was a blue hue to everything and it was set very nicely. Luna picked the room that looked like the beach. This room, reminded her of her real home. The beach. Not Lothlorien. The beach. She set her stuff down and went to the planning room, otherwise known as the guest room. She took out parchment and quills and started planning out different strategies. As she was drawing, the words_ 'You know what to do...'_ replayed in her head. She sighed. Luna set down her quill and put her hands in her head knowing that her life was getting very difficult. She wouldn't mind dying. Anything that could let her get away from this place, this life was worth it. She heard Tauriel and Legolas enter the room. They looked at the tanned girl sadly. They didn't what she was going through. A couple minutes later the trio heard a sound. Tauriel blushed looking embarrased and went to the kitchen to cook food.

"Luna?" Legolas called softly.

"What?" Luna snapped back.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"Am I ok? Am _I_ OK? You tell me, Legolas. Imagine a life where your mother abandones you, a boy you like doesn't like you back, and worst of all you know you have to go on a suicide mission to safe Middle Earth. And that's not even the beginning. You know who your father is but know one else does for a reason. you act all tough to mask your feelings. You _know_ that people will judge you once they find out your darkest secret. The fact that I reply _'I'm ok'_ would be a _lie._" Luna yelled.

"Oh and don't get me started on my nightmares. Oh no. Every single night i have these horrible nightmares and I know who is causing them. Frankly, I'm used to it and that is _not _good. I'm done with people asking me if I'm ok or if I need help. If I need help I'll ask for it. If I am ok then _why am i always so messed up?_ I cannot put people in danger for my actions Legolas. I'm not a planning person. I'm the in-the-moment type of person. Some of my actions will involve leaving someone and that's why I work alone. Everything bad that happens revovles around me because I didn't do what I was supposed to, before!" Luna was breathing heavily and was white as a sheet. Tauriel was watching the girl with wide eyes.

"I..I just need to...to be free from this...this l...li...life!" Luna was on the verge of collapsing.

"I..." At this Luna collapsed and started screaming. Bright white light filled the room. Luckily the house was sound-proof or else the entire village will be shooken up. Luna's magic was coming out of her. It was breaking the jail that trapped it inside of her. Sparkeling black ball floated to the white ball and merged. Everything stopped as suddenly as it happened. Luna stood up and she was glowing. Legolas and Tauriel gasped at the sight. Luna was more beautiful than she was before. Her long ombre hair was place in a braided ponytail. Her makeup was the same, but her black gear,clothes,shoes and weapons were sparkeling and glowing. She emmited power from 10 feet away. Luna looked like a goddess.

"What...What happened? I feel completely different. I feel like I have power inside of me. Why are you looking at me like that? Can someone just answer me?" Luna looked scared. Her eyes looked like hell fire was burning. Legolas heart did a a back handspring. He hid it, but he had feelings for Luna and the fact that she looke like a goddess made her more beautiful.

"Luna...take a look at yourself," Tauriel gasped. Luna turned to a mirror and her jaw dropped.

"I...um...I like my old self better?" Luna said weakly.

"You look fantastic my dear," Tauriel smiled. Luna walked in a daze to the dining room and ate her food in silence. She tried to stop the glowing, but it wouldn't stop even in her pajamas** (Can you imagine that, just a person wearing bunny pajamas and looks like a goddess. Yea, me neither)**. She jumped in her bed, tired at the events that happened, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"She has had the power surge," an orc said to a dark cloud.<em>

_"Well, that was good timing. You have to be careful as she is going to be more challenging than ever."  
><em>

_"Well sir, we have the perfect attack." The orc grinned._

_The scene changed as she saw her mother's face._

_"You know what to do..."_

_The scene changed one more time._

_"Galadriel, she will have her power surge soon," the voice of Tharanduil echoed._

_" I know, and she will progress from there."_

_"Yes she will." There was noise as soldiers stood outside of Mirkwood. There was a moose outside which Tharanduil got on. _

_"We will meet soon,"_

* * *

><p>Luna woke up shivering. She had to do something and she had to do it fast.<p>

**ohhhh. I'm pleased with this chapter. Please review and follow me on instagram. **


End file.
